


your name and blood

by deereynolds



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, Murder Kink, Road Trips, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deereynolds/pseuds/deereynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> "With me in charge, we'll live forever." </i><br/>Dennis and Dee go on a cross-country killing spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your name and blood

**Author's Note:**

> what is this? who knows. love these murder twins <3 <3  
> um. the graphic descriptions of violence probably won't be that graphic but i marked it just in case  
> also i tried to write smut i am SO SORRY  
> i am going to hell

Not just genuine feelings, but genuine happiness.  Dee driving down the highway, Dennis in the passenger seat.  Not going at each other's throats.  No malice.  At least not towards each other.  _When was the last time it was like this?_

Dee took the next exit, and Dennis squirmed in his seat.  "What are you  _doing_?" he screeched. 

"I have to pee." Of course.  She pulled up to the nearest gas station and parked.  

"What? You're to shy to pee on the side of the road all of a sudden?" He hated her meaningless whims that she so stubbornly stuck to.  She was going to get them caught with her bullshit. 

"I'm a goddamn lady, Dennis. I reserve the right to piss in an actual gas station."  She shut of the engine and opened her door.  

"Don't you think you should leave it running?" She sighed and pulled the keys completely out of the ignition, pocketing them.

She turned and looked at him, with wide unblinking eyes.  "We are not going to get caught. We do not need a getaway. We're safe. I promise."  She didn't stay for Dennis to respond, left him stammering and opened-mouthed as she slammed her door and walked in. 

The bell on top of the door chimed, the clerk didn't look up.  She made her way back to the bathroom.

The small radio on the counter was playing quietly, some news story that the clerk did not care about.  Serial killers.  He thought it was a little early to be calling these two that.  How many had they even killed? Who even knew? If these two wanted to play Bonnie and Clyde why were the news stations stupid enough to cover it? 

They hadn't even been identified yet.  Supposedly there were two, a man and a woman. Mid-thirties.  White with light hair.  All they saw of them was a grainy security camera's recording, because they weren't even smart enough to get rid of the footage.  Or maybe they left it on purpose. They were sick.

The bell chimed.  This time, he looked up and saw the back of a blonde woman leaving the store. 

"See?" Dee said, sliding into the car and starting it.  "Easy."  Dennis was still anxious, but he felt a little better once Dee had peeled out of there and they were back on the highway. 

 xxx

They figured it was safe enough to stay in a motel room.  Or at least, Dee thought so.  And this was Dee's plan.  And Dee's car.  And Dee was apparently in charge because according to her:  _with me in charge, we'll live forever._ Dennis didn't know what it meant, but he liked the sound of it.  So after arguing, manipulating, and finally flipping a coin, Dee got to be the mastermind. 

The room was dingy, and the one bed had dirty sheets.  Dee stretched out across it.  Dennis crawled in next to her.  "When can we do it again?" Dee's eyes went wide and she turned to look at Dennis.

"Do what?"

"You know," he lowered his voice, moved his face closer to her's.  "Get off."

 _Get off_. Dee never really understood what he meant when he said that.  Get off how? Sex? Murder? Both? With Dennis it was usually both.  They could fuck now, but there wasn't a person around except the receptionist across the hall who didn't seem worth the time and dedication a murder takes.  But he was there, just in case _that_ was what Dennis meant.  "We can do it now."

When Dennis popped out of bed and headed towards his suitcase, she knew what he wanted.  He began rifling for his tools, which Dee found completely useless.  She liked to use her bare hands, when she could.  If that failed, a gun wouldn't.  Dennis' zip-ties and hammers were like something out of a psychological drama, and that did not fit Dee's plan. "Dennis," she said it loud, too loud.  He looked up.  "We can't do _that_ now.  We have to sleep here tonight."

"We can do it and then go to bed."

Dee rolled her eyes, everyone in her life was such an idiot.  "Listen dickbag, if we kill that guy out there, we will get caught.  If we sleep here with a dead body five feet away from us, we'll be the only suspects."

Dennis clicked his tongue.  "I guess you're right," he put his tools down.  "Yeah, that's right."  He crawled back into bed.  He still wanted to get off.  He kissed Dee, hard, biting her lip until he tasted blood.  Dee pushed him off and touched her finger to her bleeding lip.  She jumped him, ripping off his shirt and scratching his pale chest.  She worked her hands down to his belt, undoing it.  He pulled of her shirt, undid her bra.  Took off his pants.  Then hers.  And then they were fucking, hard, moving together roughly, a blur of the same flesh and blood.  Dee was on top, dominate, in charge.  One of her conditions.  She grabbed onto the headboard and moved herself on and off of Dennis.  They were both close, and she contracted around him, and toppled on top of him.  He let himself finish once she was done.  Then he flipped her onto the other side of the bed.  

They were both asleep within minutes.  

xxx

In the morning, they decided that they absolutely had to leave right away.  But not without getting off one more time.  Dennis gathered his tools, and Dee was in the mood for slitting throats.  She would have to use Dennis' tools.  Just this once. 

She selected the sharpest knife and ran her fingers along the blade.  Dennis looked her way and sighed, "I guess you're gonna be taking this one too, huh and with Dee's nod, he wined "I wanna do it this time."

Dee held up a hand. Stop. "No, no. I get to kill this guy.  You know that you get off just watching kill someone. It doesn't work that way for me, boner."

So after their usual argument, it was decided that Dee could pull the trigger.  So Dennis went u to the counter to check out of their room, while Dee walked up behind him and slit the man's throat.  The blood sprayed Dennis, who was still standing in front of the (now dead and fallen) man.  He went from flaccid to erect like 0 to 60, and just as he was about to pounce on Dee, she walked towards the door. 

They were in the car before he knew it, and after they were far enough away from the scene of the crime, Dee pulled over to the side of the road so they could fuck. 

 


End file.
